gmanetwork2fandomcom-20200214-history
Q Television
Q (TV network)= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia '''Q''' (formerly '''QTV, Quality TeleVision''') was a commercial television station in the Philippines and it is owned and operated by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GMA_Network,_Inc. GMA Network, Inc.] An airtime block agreement between GMA Network Inc. and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ZOE_Broadcasting_Network ZOE Broadcasting Network] started its commercial operation in November 2005 using [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZOE-TV DZOE-TV] channel 11 frequency. Q network studios are located at 22nd Floor, Strata 2000 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pasig_City Pasig City] and at the GMA Network Center in Epifanio delos Santos corner Timog Avenues, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diliman Diliman], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quezon_City Quezon City]. With transmitters at Barangay Culiat, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tandang_Sora Tandang Sora], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quezon_City Quezon City]. Q's programming lineup features mostly American dramas, and other lifestyle shows. On February 21, 2011, Q ceased its commercial operation to give way to its sister channel, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GMA_News_TV GMA News TV]. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q_(TV_network)&action=edit&section=1 edit]]History On November 11, 2005, after years of being off the air, GMA leased the airtime of Zoe Broadcasting Network's flagship station, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZOE-TV DZOE-TV] 11, in exchange of an upgrade to ZOE's facilities and airing ZOE-TV produced programs. Channel 27 became a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Broadcast_relay_station rebroadcast feed] of QTV, Quality Television.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q_(TV_network)#cite_note-0 [1]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Quality_Television.png ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Quality_Television.png ]The first logo of Q, which is used from November 11, 2005 to March 17, 2007.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Quality_Television_2007.png ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Quality_Television_2007.png ]The second logo of Q which is used from March 18, 2007 to May 28, 2010. On March 18, 2007, Quality Television became "Q", with a focus on women and lifestyle programming and a new logo. It rebranded yet again on May 29, 2010 also attract male audiences. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q_(TV_network)&action=edit&section=2 edit]]Reformat to GMA News TV On February 7, 2011, GMA Network announced plans to reprogram channel 11 into the one of the country's first free-to-air news channel named '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GMA_News_TV GMA News TV]'''. Q had its final sign-off on February 20, 2011, but the channel continued to air teasers from February 21-25. Channel 11 went off-the-air on February 26 & 27 in preparation for its formal launch as GMA News TV on February 28, 2011.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q_(TV_network)#cite_note-1 [2]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q_(TV_network)#cite_note-2 [3]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q_(TV_network)#cite_note-3 [4]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q_(TV_network)&action=edit&section=3 edit]]Origins [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q_(TV_network)&action=edit&section=4 edit]]ZOE Broadcasting Network Main article: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ZOE_Broadcasting_Network ZOE Broadcasting Network] The network was formed when the frequency rights of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZOE-TV Channel 11] in Manila was given to a joint venture of the influential religious groups ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_Shaddai El Shaddai]'' headed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Velarde Bro. Mike Velarde] and ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesus_Is_Lord_Movement Jesus Is Lord Movement]'' headed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eddie_Villanueva Bro. Eddie Villanueva] in mid 1990s. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q_(TV_network)&action=edit&section=5 edit]]Citynet Television Main article: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWDB-TV DWDB-TV] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GMA_Network GMA Network] decided to expand its business into [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultra_High_Frequency UHF] programming in 1995 with Citynet Television 27. Poised to compete with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ABS-CBN ABS-CBN]'s recently launched [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Studio_23 Studio 23], the new station also aired popular American programming. In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1999 1999], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/STAR_TV_(Asia) Star TV] leased the airtime of Citynet Television to launch [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Channel_V Channel [V] Philippines]. In 2001, however, Channel [V] Philippines was discontinued when the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippine_Long_Distance_Telephone_Company PLDT] (owner of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MTV_Philippines MTV Philippines] before) bought a controlling stake in GMA. Citynet reverted to being an independent station after the discontinuation. However on March 1, 2009, Channel V Philippines is now under the new management with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Makisig_Network Makisig Network] (now TVXtreme Broadcasting) as a new network partner with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/STAR_TV STAR TV]. It was successfully music channel launch last June 1, 2009.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q_(TV_network)#cite_note-4 [5]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q_(TV_network)&action=edit&section=6 edit]]Blocktime agreement In the first quarter of 2005, Citynet leased the airtime of ZOE's flagship station, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZOE-TV DZOE-TV 11], in exchange of upgrading the facilities of ZOE and airing ZOE-TV produced programs on early Monday mornings. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWDB-TV DWDB Channel 27] became a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Broadcast_relay_station repeater] of QTV. Although in some areas in Metro Manila, QTV can be seen clearer in channel 27 compared to channel 11 especially in areas like Makati and Pasay (Where UHF signals can penetrate buildings). [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q_(TV_network)&action=edit&section=7 edit]]GMA Life TV Further information: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GMA_Life_TV GMA Life TV] Selected Q programs are also seen worldwide via GMA Life TV. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q_(TV_network)&action=edit&section=8 edit]]Programming Further information: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_shows_previously_aired_by_Q List of shows previously aired by Q] Some of Q's programming consists of Tagalog and English-language programming, and additional programming produced by GMA. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Thank-you-Ka-Q.jpg ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Thank-you-Ka-Q.jpg ]QTV's 1st Anniversary logo [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Q_(TV_network)&action=edit&section=9 edit]]Slogans=